Sueños rojos, dulces prohibiciones
by Evans Phantom
Summary: La campeona de Sinnoh se encuentra encerrada en la noche de brujas, tratando de encontrar la llave de la celda que ella misma creo, mientras que escribe y relata en la soledad de su propia celda mal llamada habitación, un relato de sus propios sueños en la noche mas oscura de todas, y el único dulce que desea probar, son los dulces labios de un joven, ojos de chocolate...


Buenas noches, por un percance, no eh logrado subir mi escrito en la fecha que me hubiera gustado, pero todo lo que tengo que decir, por más que este atrasado es, feliz noche de brujas...

**Sueño rojos, dulces prohibiciones…**

Hoy, noche de brujas, noche de travesuras, de sustos y gritos productos de malicias, en una noche así, ella está encerrada, confinada a su propio cuarto, una dama, una musa de belleza rebosante, radiante, una verdadera obra de arte, fuerte y serena, elegante y déspota, quien ahora se encontraba escribiendo, sentada, sin distraerse, sin nada más que pensar que en su propia pesadilla digna de esa noche, y en las páginas blancas y secas deja marcada en tinta, un registro permanente de la causa que la aqueja.

-. Yo, una persona común, una dama, una mujer, una persona mayor… Yo, una tonta, una completa descuidada, una niña pero siempre una mujer, siempre, solo una bestia, una con piel de cordero…- Pensamientos, pensamientos claros y confusos por parte de una fuerte y ahora frágil dama, en flor de la vida, cabellos dorados y una piel blanca solo opacada por esa prenda negra, prenda de la mentira que profirió su espíritu, pues por primera vez, ella tenía dudas en su corazón-. Yo, solo alguien cuyo corazón desea lo prohibido, de nuevo, solo una tonta, una tonta que se pregunta ¿Qué hago si apareces de nuevo en mis sueños?- Así es, una campeona, una dama de fuerte y elegante carácter, ahora, es presa de sus impropios sueños, sueños salvajes que la persiguen y la encadenan a la duda.

-. ¿Qué hago si apareces en mis sueños?, no importa cuántas veces me lo pregunte, son esos sueños, esos en los que apareces frente a la puerta de mi casa, donde te ofrezco pasar de la forma más cortes posible, escondiéndote mis colmillos y mis garras- Pobre mujer atormentada, una vela en mar abierto que lucha contra un tifón, una niña con un pesar tan grande solo comparable con su imaginación y su capacidad de soñar, pues si bien es cierto que ella sufre, ese sufrimiento es provocado solo por deseo-. Mirando, mirando como pasas a mi lado para entrar y yo inhalo esa fragancia que tienes, y me hace recordar lo que necesito, lo que me falta, lo que falta… En mi dormitorio…- Una mentira mal dicha, una verdad pintada de rojo sobre su frente, eso la atormenta, la desquicia, la hace sufrir y desear.

-. Oh cruel e irónico destino, maldita sea el día en que vi esos ojos tan dulces y brillantes, tan llenos de vida y alegría, esos ojos, puertas del alma que me revelan un alma aún más brillante- Que vida, la cruel realidad, eso la aquejaba, la atrapaba, la hacía dar vueltas una y otra vez, igual que ella a sus ideas, tratando de encontrar algún sentido a las cosas, pobre y confusa que no entendía, que lo negaba, no veía-. En mi sueño, ese en el que te veo con esa ropa, un conjunto deportivo, y esa gorra, sin compañía al entrar más que de la noche, pues solo en sueños te podría ver en privado sin la compañía de tu fiel compañero, pero esta vez, solo traes esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta como no tienes una idea-

El cruel destino no tenía nada que ver, era solo ella, solo una niña que negaba todo como cualquier otra niña haría, nada más que mujer sentada maldiciendo en silencio su suerte que decía era la causante de todas sus penas-. Cuando te veo, veo culpa, pero, cuando me doy cuenta de que es un sueño, no me resisto, yo me acerco a ti, mi presa, veo cómo te diriges a mi sala, caminas hasta ese mueble de cuero, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo te sientas, yo te imito, no me preocupo por servir algo caliente porque ya está hay servido- La verdad la encarcela, la retiene, pero ella no ve que en su mano tiene la llave de ese lugar, solo debe encender las luces, o al menos, sentir que la tiene entre sus dedos-. Rápida, me acerco, agazapándome, viendo como él te y lo demás servido sobre la mesa cumplen su propósito, atraerte, pero todavía no muestro mis garras, estoy cerca, ahora es el momento, tu, dándote cuenta de mi silencio, decides empezar la conversación preguntado si estoy bien, me miras, en ese instante cambiamos lugar, pero solo por ese segundo, si fueras tú el que caza, ya hubiera caído en tu trampa, en esos ojos-

Un escenario de caza poco común, para una presa poco común, la única que ella quiere, pero por desgracia, si no fuera un sueño, las garras y colmillos, solo le jugarían en contra, pues morderse la lengua, y cortarte con tus propias garras debe ser además doloroso, sumamente vergonzoso-. Sin importarme nada, saco mis garras, y la conversación que en principio tú creaste, se desvanecen, o mejor dicho, la rompo, hago que me mires, que me mires fijamente a los ojos, mi mano empieza a tocar tu rodilla, te preguntas que hago, yo solo me acerco y sonrió, y cuando por fin veo ese rojo en tus mejillas… Ya no me importa nada y lanzo todo vestigio de cordura por la borda, ataco…-

Una pausa, una repentina pausa en sus pensamiento, en ese lugar, sentada con la mirada al vacío recorre solo lo que podría ser no la nada si no, algo más allá de una revelación, o algo más simple, pues sus mejillas, rojas como la pación con la que escribe, con la que imagina, con la que sueña, con la que ama, al culpable de su desgracia y esos sueños recurrente que tenía, esos impropios sueños-. Maldita sea la noche en la que empecé a jugar con fuego, en la que mis pensamientos me engañaban, maldita la hora en la que mi corazón y mi soledad me jugaron en contra, y maldita sea el sabor del manjar que son tus labios… Ese sabor con el que solo puedo soñar, fruta prohibida que jamás madura y que recojo a montones, pero ahora, envuelta en la penumbra de mí refugió, sola y en la ribera de la noche plutónica, me deshago de esos pensamientos que me acosan y pongo fin al mal que amenaza con salir de mí, dejándose guiar por mis manos- Levantándose, girando la cabeza y posando sus ojos en la gran fuente de inspiración que una vez adorno su cielo, perseguido, amado por Morfeo y odiado por la blonda que ahora irradia solo decisión.

Un ápice de locura, rosando en la demencia, la tentación, pues en su celda las respuestas están ahora iluminadas por la luz de una simple vela, sus ojos, brillantes son como los de un demonio soñando, pues cuando emprende vuelo dejando ver a ese terror majestuoso, bestia de respeto y haciendo gala de su prenda negra, ahora solo guiada por el son que toca no el suplicio que jamás he de escucharse si no por ese vals, el vals que desea escuchar ahora y siempre, y decir a todo, nunca más…-. Ya está claro, salir, salir a cobrar por el acto del pecado y el mordaz atrevimiento de hacerme esto, un disfraz, solo un disfraz, necesito un disfraz, y la noche, mi compañera fiel me lo dará, una bruja, una sombra, una loba… Una que no dejara ir a su presa que tal cual ve en sus sueños, esta entre sus garras y sus colmillos, ahora en esta hórrida noche, realizare tal acto de horror que crese en mis pensamientos, mis deseos, enmascarados solo como una mentira- Dirigiéndose a lo más recóndito de las tierras que una vez fue bañada por el crepúsculo, esperando dar caza a su presa, y el dejo de locura solo es reforzado por la sonrisa más macabra y enternecedora, fiel a la ocasión, a la noche, a la diversión, pues el culpable, la presa, el sentenciado a muerte, muerte por un corazón que sale de su encierro y es guiado por una vela, ese chico de ojos brillantes y sonrisa ciega.

En esta noche, la ocasión, el terror y las maldades que salen entre la penumbras, y el amor, rojo como la sonrisa de una bruja que surca los cielos, la portadora de un arma de doble filo que ahora ha de enterrarlo en el corazón de su amado, y este de inocencia perdida en las manos de un brillo dorado que le arrebata el aire y su alma, que corta la carne símbolo de amor, rotos, gritando de horror, pues la inocencia perdida de una estrella se pierde en la tempestad de la noche y en las risas más salvajes de esta fiera que devora a su presa sin dejar rastro, cuando el hallowen te reclama, y a la hora precisa, no hay salvación, ya nunca más…


End file.
